Lost chapter of-Max
by Pain-is-just-a-Message
Summary: A fluffy Faxy one-shot of a lost chapter of 'Max'. Right after Fang denies Bridgit and he ask Max to go get dinner- without the flock *gasps*- and before the M-geeks ruin the "date." FAX. One-shot


**_Hi:) Okay so this is a little one shot of a lost Chapter of MAX. It's just a fluffy chapter of when Fang asked Max to go eat and laid off Bridget for Max and then the 'Date' was attacked by M-geeks. Its in-between chapter 40 and 41 and I will write chapter 40 for a memory fresher._**

* * *

_WHAT THE HECK -everyone had already seen the wings, so there was not point waiting for the tram to take us back to the Navy Central. Instead, the six of us hit the skies, the warm breeze sticking our sodden clothes to our bodies. Total flew alongside me, still awkward with the whole flapping thing. He was getting better, though. Iggy and Fang took turns carrying Akila, who was eighty pounds of hot fur. Total talked to her reassuringly, but she was not thrilled to be this high up._  
_It took about two minutes to get back to the base, and we came down on the training field, landing smoothly and lightly in front of about a hundred stunned ensigns. The next thing we knew, John Abate, Brigid Dwyer, and Lieutenant Colonel Palmer were hurrying along toward us._  
_"You're heroes!" John said, waving. "We just heard about your daring sea rescue."_  
_I stared. "How did you hear so quickly?"_  
_"We have you under surveillance. For safety reasons," said the Lieutenant colonel stiffly. Actually, he seemed incapable of speaking in any other way, so from now on, if he talks, assume it's "stiffly" and I'll quit putting that in, okay?_  
_"Oh, for Pete's sake," I muttered, heading off to our hut to change._  
_"Fang!" said Brigid, pushing past me. "I can't believe you risked your life for that little boy! You're wonderful!"_  
_I gazed openmouthed as Brigid gave Fang a bear hug, wrapping her arms him. I was about to say, "I risked my life too," but then I realized I didn't want her to hug me. And I didn't want to look petty. And the truth was, the rescue had been a snap, compared to the other situations, like when Angel and the dogs had been trapped in the ice crevasse in Antarctica. Or when we'd all been in a huge cage and my half-brother, Ari, had literally chewed his way through the metal bars to set us free. For example._  
_Today we haven't risked anything except the possibility of our new jeans shrinking up on us. My jaw set in disgust as I stalked past them, my stomach clenching at the sight of Brigid pressed against Fang like ugly on an ape._  
_"You must come have dinner with us at the Officers Mess," Brigid gushed._  
_"Uh, I'm busy," Fang muttered._  
_My eyes widened, but I kept walking and refused to turn around. That's me: suave Max._  
_"Hey," Fang said, falling into step with me. I looked at him. "We have to eat. Let's you and me go into town. I'll treat you to the best artery-clogging Hawaiian food we can find."_  
_My heart began to thudding painfully inside my chest. I wounded if fang could hear it. "You mean the whole flock?" I asked casually, trying not to shriek with tension._  
_"Nah. They can eat at the Officer's Mess with Brigid and John," he said._  
_I stopped and looked into his eyes, seeing nothing but my own reflection, as usual. "Just you and me?' I repeated, Barely hanging on to my suavity by my fingernails._  
_His eyes were unreadable. "Yeah."_  
_"Hawaiian food?"_  
_"Yeah."_  
_I was still grossed out by the Brigid display and wanted to coolly brush past him with a mild, "I'll think about it." But the combination of having Fang all to myself, plus food, was rapidly pummeling my self-respect into the dust._  
_Then I remembered something._  
_"The last time we . . . left the flock, all heck broke loose." I reminded him._  
_He grinned, one of those rare Fang grins that lights up his face and make the sun stop in its tracks._  
_"This time they're protected by the U.S Navy," he pointed out._  
_I laughed, relief flooding through me. "Well, okay. You got me there." Oh boy did he have me._

Fang chuckled at me and turned to look me in the eyes, "Okay well lets go get changed and then we will fly into town. Okay?"  
I nodded with a small smile trying to keep my excitement down for it to overpower me. I turned on my heal headed to my hut to change, and Fang headed towards the boys hut.

I started to think about what kind of Hawaiian food I was going to get. But then the girl Max started to take over when I started to replay the conversation in my head and finally realized . . . did Fang just ask me out. I stopped dead in my tracks as a warm feeling slivered up my spine and back down to my toes.  
A million things raced through my mind, each thought mocking me of which question to play attention to. But finally one caught my focus—what the heck am I going to wear.

I know what you thinking- 'Max the tomboy, leader of the flock, is nervous about what to wear! What has the world come to?' But in honest truth who wouldn't be? It's a date thingy . . . with FANG! I mean I don't want to dress too fancy but not too casual.

I broke into a run to the hut and pushed the heavy cloth door flaps open. Inside was Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy in a circle around a game of poker. Rushing past them I come to my bunk bed and pulled out my suit case with newly bought cloths in them. Automactly I pulled out all of the Navy uniforms and tossed onto the bed. Trying to find my jeans.

"Max? Umm . . . not interfere with you and you're frantic clothes tossing but may I ask what in the world are you doing? I just cleaned up in here." Angel asked with irritation etched into her voice.  
"Well. . . umm," I slurred while trying to find my skinny jeans in the pile of clothes, " I going out on a da- going to dinner with Fang," I said causally trying to cover up my slip of words. But of course they have picked up my cover story.

Iggy and Gazzy started to "ohhh" at me while Gazzy started mimicking a school girl from a TV show we saw. And Angel piped up and ran to me and hugged my waist,"FINALLY! Fang has been debating over this for a week!" she squealed with delight. "What are you wearing?" She asked again bouncing on the bed making her blonde ringlets bounce with her movement.  
Ignoring the question and Iggy and Gazzy chant of "Max has a date, Max has a date," focused on Angel comment of 'FINALLY! Fang has been debating over this for a week!' Did he really think it was date… will duh but debating over for weeks? I mean just ask! I'm Max. . . I like Fang! Whoa… I like Fang? I like fang? I like Fang. As soon as my brain realized and my heart faceplamed at my late reaction of me liking Fang, I got that warm fizzy feeling up my body again and to my wings this time. I shook out my wing expanding them to get the feeling away.

"MAX! What are you going to wear?" Angel asked waving a while hand in front of my face.  
"Ohh just a shirt and jeans . . . is that okay Ms. Fashion diva?" I concluded while crunching down to poke her chest as I called her my name for her. Giggling a my act she replied with a, "approved," and went to join Iggy and Gazzy again while they clam down at laughing and hold there stomach from Iggy joke about me in a dress.  
Boys . . .

I pulled off my dirty jeans, catching a whiff of the air smell the jeans possessed and smiling to myself about flying again to my date with Fang. Tossed then into the red basket of dirty clothes and put on the newly bough jeans and grabbed my converses from under the bunk. I grabbed my older black shirt with 'Fly On' written on it with while letters, Nudge and Angel got me for my birthday.  
I caught a glimpse of Angel fingering her cards and pulling one out of her deck as I went to the bathroom area to brush my hair.

I found the black brush and pulled my hair into a pony tail. I brushed my teeth and hurried to the bed to put my shoes on. I started to get nervous with the time of our dinner/date thingy coming near.

I stood up and headed toward the flaps of the exit and turned to Angel pointing to my clothes. With a nod and a smile and return a nervous smile to her.

_You will be fine. _

_I know I am just nervous._

_Okay. Have a good time._

_I will._

"Bye I will be Back later. Go eat at the Office Mess if you get hungry. Iggy and Gazzy no bombs and Angel no games of poker with the staff," I gushed towards them. I earned a groan from them and I was off.

"MAKE GOOD CHOICES!" Iggy yelled behind me. I smirked at his antic and Gazzy and Angel started to laugh as I stalked across the yard to the boys hut.

I breathed out ta breath I didn't know I was holding as I reached his hut. I was about to open the flap when Fang step out knocking him and I over.

I landed on my butt with an "Ohf" and started to sit up. A hand flashed before my eyes and I looked up to Fang's outreach arm. I pulled up noticing his sweaty palm as I stood pick, picking up my embarrassment off the ground with me. He must be nervous too.

"You ready?" I ask glancing at his outfit. The normal black but this time a button up black shirt and skinny jeans.

"Yep . . . you look great," Fang slurred glanceing at me and his eye hanging at my long leg in the tight jeans.

I shifted legs and I cleared my thought. He popped his head up, his cheeks flush with embarrassment. His black eyes filled with embarrassment and Happiness.

I smiled," You look great too," I added as I grabbed his and we walked and took a leap into the afternoon sky. His usual saggy jean, where tighter and his black button up fit his abs… whoa! Okay forget I said that. Okay?

He held my hand harder before letting it go as he started to flap his large black wings.

The fly to town was short. Neither of us talking as we flew, enjoying the moments of peace and quiet with put worrying about anything. Once we landed Fang pulled open the door, to a Hawaiian placed called, Kua Aina, and a rush of cool air in the store hit my face.  
The restaurant was decked out in a the walls were royal blue with and the oak tables were scarred around the floorSquare room. As we walked towards the ordering place I took in my surroundings, nothing bad… a couple eating burgers, an older couple, a mom with two kids, and a group of teenaged guys, some of which were checking me out can you say awkward, I am on a date people!

When we got to the ordering booth Fang ordered us four Hawaiian dishes each, a milkshake for each of us, two baskets of fries, and a molten chocolate cake for afterwards…. The poor restaurant they never saw us coming. But hey we didn't each lunch… we were a couple of hungry bird kids.

I went to the soda matching and pushed the lever with the cup for a for Fang and sweet tea for me. I walked across the room going the table Fang picked, way in the back corner but right by the window so we could watch the sunset. As I walked by the teenage guy table a guy who looked like a mini Fang (but less Fangish. You know what I mean?) Winked and wolfed whistle, I turned around and glared at the whistler. He put his head down and shuffled in his chair. As I turned I heard the guys "Ohh" and I smirked to myself as I took my place next to Fang.

I sat down the soda cup in front of him and he nodded in thanks, his black hair falling in front of his eyes. I slid in to the chair and slipped on my tea until the food came.

They blonde girl set down our plate(s) and stalked back towards the back, probably where her phone is. I grabbed my various food dishes and dug in without another word. Fang didn't seem to mind though complete in his own Hawaiian dish paradise.  
As my paced slowed I looked up for the first time and saw Fang staring at me.

"What? Do I have something on my Face?" I asked wondering how long he has been watching me pig on my food.

"Well yes you do have food on your face a lot actually." Fang stated simply.

Embarrassed I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and saw the mustard streak. Blushing madly I grabbed the nearest napkin I wiped back and forth making sure to get each inch of my face. Fang lightly chuckled and a smirked at my frantic actions. Why the heck did I care why I care what I look like? Well I don't I lived in rags for clothes for years, but now's its Fannnng. . . and now I. . . ya know. . . like him. . . and that gives me every right to care! Right? Right.

I turned to the window and started to watch the blue sky start to fade in an orange/pink and saw the small yellow ball drop into the hills. Slowly Fang rested his arm around my shoulders. As I felt the pressure on my shoulders I flinched but soon remember I liked Fang and this was okay. I started to relax into his arm, with my head in his shoulder. I smiled at our reflection in the window before us and the worries in the back of my mind toying with my brain stopped, the panic attacks in my head stopped, and the safety of my flock melted away. My barrier down.

"Hey, let's go get ice-cream" Fang asked his deep voice tingling down my spine as I felt the vibrations on my neck from his throat.

"Okay," I responded back but inside not wanting to leave the good moment we just shared.

* * *

_**So what do ya think? Should I do more of the lost chapters?**_

_**THANKS FOR READING:)**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**-Pain (Hannah)**_


End file.
